Lilo and Sticth 2
by kaminariinazuma
Summary: This is how I pictured Lilo and Stitch 2 before it came out. Please read!


Lilo and Stitch 2

Ok, this is what happens after watching the first movie. I wrote thisawhile ago...then forgot about it. I am posting it now, though. Please Review at the end it takes about 2 minutes, and if you have a story tell me and I'll read it then review it as well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...well the movie...but not the characters.

On a gorgeous day in Hawaii. Lilo and Stitch were surfing. Stitch was on a huge wave.

"Yay Stitch" shouted Lilo, Nani and David.

"Good job Stitch" cried Lilo. "Now it is Lilo's turn" says Nani.

"Go Lilo" Stitch yells.

"That was fun " says Lilo.

"Nani we got a call from the Intergalactic Federation!" shouts Jumba at the top of his lungs.

"Coming" yells Nani.

Stitch and Lilo are still surfing and swimming when Nani comes back.

"The Federation is coming for a visit." Reports Nani.

"Their here" says Pleakley

"Hello Stitch, Lilo, Nani, David, Jumba and Pleakley I suppose you all know why we are here" says the Grand council woman.

"Yes to check up on us right" asks Jumba. "Yes and to see if Stitch will help us" replies the grand council woman.

"Me help you how?" asks Stitch.

"We are fighting a war in another Galaxy and we need Stitch to help us I can explain it all later at the station." replies the grand council woman.

" Ok but can they all come?" asks Stitch.

"Yes as long as they listen" replies the grand council woman.

"Ok" answers Stitch.

Off to another galaxy. While Is getting told what he has to do, the others are exploring or rather Lilo, Nani and David are exploring the space station. Pleakley and Jumba are trying to show them around.

"This is the room in which we found out where Stitch was heading. This is the Control room" tells Pleakley. All of these monitors do something different. Jumba tells them

Stitch comes bouncing back to tell them where he is going. When he finds them he tells them

"He is going to the Exploring galaxy and we are still exploring it, while the Intergalactic federation was exploring they came across a planet." Stitch explains.

"Stitch tell us more" asks Lilo.

"OK so they see this planet and just keep on going but they must have been followed because the next day two key people were missing they were key because their votes determine whether or not we keep exploring the new galaxy. They got a ransom note that said give up exploring or we will start a war." Finishes Stitch.

"Why do they need you, though?" asks Nani

"Because they need me to bring the council people back," replies Stitch.

"Oh" says Lilo, Nani, David, Jumba, and Pleakley.

It's off to another galaxy. Lilo is the only one that could go with Stitch because she is small.

"Well, Stitch, this is going to be interesting" says Lilo.

Let's go get them" replies Stitch.

Lilo and Stitch set off to find the council people. To get to them they have to go through the ventilation system it takes awhile but they are able to find them. The ventilation system is like a giant maze cold in some spots while hot in others. Stitch has to get out first to distract the guards. When Stitch whistles than Lilo can get out to untie the council people. Stitch has whistled now Lilo is in action. Lilo quickly ushers them into the ventilation system. Stitch is leading the way back to the ship. There is pandemonium on board the enemy ship with sirens going off and people yelling and running in the halls.

"We have to be quiet and sneak past the guards to get to the ship." Stitch tells them.

"YOU HALT" yells a guard.

"Uh oh Lilo bring them to my ship I will distract the guards" yells Stitch.

"Come on to the ship we go" orders Lilo.

" We are taking off for the Intergalactic Federation" Says Stitch.

"Thank you Lilo and Stitch for returning these two council members to us." Says the Grand council Woman.

"To honor you for your bravery we give you these medals and this Plaque" says the Grand council woman.

Life as we know it might not exist if Lilo and Stitch were not there to save the entire galaxy. We leave our hero's to their surfing. On their knowledge less planet about what they have done. Only Lilo and Stitch truly know what has happened up in outer space.


End file.
